


Disdain for Choices made

by LadyFrandrews



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFrandrews/pseuds/LadyFrandrews
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wormtail deceives and Severus pleads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disdain for Choices made

**Disdain**

I ashamedly met the cold, piercing gray eyes above me, quickly bowing my head once I realized he was staring down his nose at me.

 

“How did someone such as yourself, once end up in such a  _noble_ house? You’re far worse than  _any_  that were in my own.”

 

With a swish of his cloak he was gone, leaving me alone in the corridor of the rundown manor. The door behind me opened. Relieved, I entered and knelt on the ground before the Dark Lord.

 

“Ah, Wormtail, you know where the Potter’s live?”

 

Without looking up, I nodded.

 

“Godric’s Hollow.”

 

 

 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 

 

 

  
**Choices**   


Her arms were wrapped around me for the last time. I held on just as tightly. We graduated in the morning and would go on our separate ways. She’s going into training to become a Healer and I, I had my own paths set before me.

 

“You don’t have to do this.”

 

I glanced down at her green eyes, those beautiful emerald orbs that showed nothing but pure contemptible apprehension towards me. She pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself as she stared up at me. I turned away in shame. I took three steps before I spoke.

 

“I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> These were written for drabble contests on Mibba. They're unconnected.


End file.
